


LOVEBIRDS

by Elenabarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Break Up, Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes's Plums, Friendship/Love, Living Together, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Break Up, Romance, Unrequited Crush, WinterFalcon - Freeform, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenabarnes/pseuds/Elenabarnes
Summary: Bucky has recently broken up with Steve and he´s so upset he doesn´t even clean the apartment and his constant crying at night doesn´t let his roommate Sam sleep.Fed up with the situation, Sam decides it´s time to cheer Bucky up.Of course, he didn´t expect feelings to get in the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Winterfalcon. That´s it.  
> Also, sorry Steve looks like an asshole in here.

Sam had barely slept that night. Ever since his boyfriend had left him, his roommate, Bucky Barnes, had spent the nights crying. Sam wouldn´t have been so bothered by him not doing the dishes if he had at least been quiet at night. But the guy spent all nights crying and eating plums, and Sam was already fed up with it.

When he first came to the apartment, Bucky Barnes wasn´t very smiley or friendly, but at least he didn´t cry. He spent time with his boyfriend Steve very often, and sometimes they bothered Sam, who was chilling in his room. Steve said very corny and romantic lines that made the guy blush. He said that he would always be by his side, that they were meant to be together.

"Till the end of the line"

But not long ago, Steve Rogers had met a girl. He had at least had the decency to come and talk to Bucky before saying anything to her. Sam was in his room at the time, but he had overheard almost everything. He had heard Bucky, happily, saying hello to his boyfriend and smooching him for the last time. He had heard Steve apologizing with a lot of meaningless words before telling Buck that he was leaving him...and the worst part...he had heard Bucky desperately repeating the words Steve had once said to him, and that had just lost all their sense...

-You said you were always going to be with me...Till the end of the line...remember?

His voice was about to break.

-"Always" and "never"are words we use without thinking when we are in love. I have loved you very much, Buck, and i´m always going to love you...but i´m in love with Peggy now. I´m sorry.

Sam had also heard the door closing. And then the crying had began. Even though he had never been very close with his roommate, he would have wanted to comfort him. It was impossible not to feel sorry for him. All the illusion Bucky had invested in that relationship seemed now lost forever.

But Sam didn´t dare speak to him, because there was nothing he could possibly say to make him feel better.

After almost a month of not being able to sleep, however, Sam´s compassion had become desperation.

He opened the door in Bucky´s room and he talked. His roommate looked miserable.

-Dude, this has to end. You can´t stay home crying forever. You need to go out and see the sunlight or something. Don´t you have friends?

-I do. I have some friends...-said Bucky-They´ve been calling me but at first i didn´t even wanna take the call. Then i did, so that they wouldn´t worry...but i´m not in the mood for going out, honestly...

-And what are you gonna do? You can´t live like this just because some guy left you. So what? That´s his loss. And i´m sorry i didn´t come talk to you before...Seriously, im sorry...

-No problem. We are not even friends. You don´t have to do this...

-Do you want to go out with me?-asked Sam, all of a sudden.

Bucky didn´t say anything. He was very surprised.

-Well...-he said, finally-, Sam, i really appreciate it, but i´ve just broken up with Steve, as you know, and i´m still as in love with him as i was in the beginning. I could say yes...but i would be fooling myself and you as well, because i don´t know if i would ever get to love you as much as i love Steve now. I mean, i think you are really handsome, Sam, but that doesn´t mean...

-What?-Sam was red-No, no...i think you misinterpreted everything i said, or maybe what i said was a bit confusing...What i meant is ...would you want to go for a walk with me, or drink a beer or something like that? As friends or roommates or whatever...it´s not a date.

-Oh ok-Bucky laughed for the first time in a long time.

-You want to?

-Yeah, okay.

Bucky washed his face and hair and took a shower (he hadn´t done any of that in a month) and they went for a walk. They got to know each other a bit, because they had barely talked since they had started living together.

After that, Sam drank a beer and Bucky a plum tea in a terrace on the town. They were surprisingly relaxed and having a good time, but in that moment Sam saw Steve holding hands with a girl. They came towards them. He thought the couple hadn´t seen them, so he hid himself and Bucky behind the newspaper . 

But it was too late.

-Sam, right? i don´t know if you remember me. My name is Steve Rogers...

Sam didn´t dare look in Bucky´s direction.

-Yeah, sure-he answered.

-This is my fiancée, Peggy.

The girl waved at them and smiled. She had a lovely british accent and she was very beautiful.

-Well, Bucky, how have you been?-asked Steve.

-Fine, i´m fine-lied Bucky.

-I can see that. Well, it was good to see you. We should hang out and catch up one day. I´ll call you.

-Sure. That´d be great-said Bucky lowering his voice.

After saying goodbye, the happy couple left.

-Are you ok? I´m so sorry, dude, i thought they wouldn´t see us. It wasn´t very delicate of him to come to talk in a situation like this, anyway.

-She was very pretty, don´t you think?-said Buck, with sadness in his voice.

Sam didn´t answer.

It was going to take more than plum tea and evening walks to make Bucky get over Steve Rogers...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Natasha and Wanda, two of Bucky´s best friends and they have a little party at home.  
> Sam also discovers the sweetness of Bucky´s smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, i know Bucky suffers a lot in this story but i promise he´s gonna be ok. 
> 
> Also thanks for reading...I published this story in Wattpad and no one read it, so i´m very happy y´all are reading this.

-We set them up, you know?-said the red haired girl-Wanda knew Steve and we thought they would make a great couple so we organized a blind date for them. It went great but then...

Wanda comforted her friend.

Bucky´s friends had come to visit him. They had decided it was about time, even though he had refused to see any human being since the fateful day Steve broke up with him. Bucky was having a shower (proof that he was slowly getting better), so the girls took that chance to tell Sam everything he needed to know, and even some things he didn´t.

-But we have a great idea that will cheer James up. We´re gonna have a few drinks.

-What a great idea, Nat...-said Wanda, sarcastically-Not even your ex boyfriend, the scientist, would have been able to come up with such a brilliant plan.

-You didn´t let me finish, Wanda. I mean, if you drink alone in your room in order to forget your ex ,you are gonna end up worse than before. But drinking with friends and doing silly stuff...that is surely gonna make you feel better. I brought four vodka bottles and Sam can help us drink everything. We can play Truth or dare or something like that.

-Well, since you brought the vodka...-said Bucky, who had just come out of the shower and had the hair drier in his hand.

-James!-said the girl, jumping into his arms.

-Nat!

-You had us really worried...

-You didn´t have anything to be worried about. I´m sad but you know i´m always sad.

-It shouldn´t be like that, dude-said Sam-You can´t just accept that you´re sad, especially not if you´ve known happiness.

-That kind of happiness turns into pain once it´s over-said Bucky, dead serious, thinking of Steve, as usual.

-We should start drinking as soon as possible-said Natasha.

After a few truths and dares, Natasha had told them that his ex had anger issues and had drank three shots all at once, Wanda had confessed that she once slept with a robot and Bucky had said that there was a portrait of him naked, painted by none other than Steve Rogers himself.

It was then when Sam had no choice but to choose "dare".

-I dare you to kiss Bucky-drunk Wanda was not as shy as sober Wanda.

-Me?

-Yeah, it´s your turn-said Natasha, who was also really drunk.

-Okay...i guess.

He got nearer Bucky, who, hesitating, kissed him. Their lips were together only for a second.

-I said you have to kiss him-repeated Wanda.

-I just did.

-Sure.

Sam sighed and caressed Bucky´s face, who closed his eyes. They kissed, and that second time it was a real kiss. Vodka and nighttime made them loose their shame for a moment and for the first time since Steve, Bucky got chills with the contact of other lips. Sam felt strangely well, even thought he had never thought he would end up kissing his melancholic roommate. But it did not matter. He didn´t have to think about the things it had made him feel, because none of them would remember that kiss the next morning.

...

Sam woke up in the floor. Bucky was in the sofa, with his eyes slightly open and covered with a blanket Sam himself had given him before falling asleep.

-My head hurts a lot-said Bucky, sleepy-remind me to never listen to Nat again. By the way, i don´t remember much of what happened last night so maybe it´s just my imagination but...did you kiss me, Sam?

-What? I don´t know, maybe...we drank a lot after all...maybe, maybe...who knows?

-Oh.

Sam feared that he would have to give more explanations or confess some feelings he still did not know if he had. But to his surprise, Bucky started crying once more. He said he missed _him_ a lot. He meant Steve, of course. Who else? Sam approached Buck, even though his whole body was aching, and let him rest his head over his shoulder. He was truly embarrassed that, in spite of the fact that his roommate had spent an entire month crying, that was the first time he made a minimum effort to comfort him. But it was better late than never. Anyway, he didn´t know what to do to make him feel better. He could have said that Steve wasn´t worthy of a love like that, of a pain like that...It was true, and Bucky probably knew it, deep inside. But the problem was that Bucky was still in love with Steve, and that made it harder to reason with himself. There was nothing that they could do, except maybe waiting for that painful feeling to go away. Waiting for Bucky to realize that he was Bucky and that he wasn´t a part of Steve and Steve wasn´t a part of him, even though now it hurt as much as if he had lost his arm.

Sam had never been in a long relationship, but he kind of imagined the type of things going through Bucky´s mind. He didn´t know how long had Steve and Bucky been dating but he knew that it had been intense, and that Steve must have loved him a lot once. And he didn´t know if that made it better or worse. Probably worse.

It was difficult not to love Bucky, even though he hadn´t really liked him in the beginning. After spending two days with him, Sam had known Bucky upset, sad, heartbroken and even drunk. And he regretted not having looked at him when he was happy. Now he could only imagine those beautiful blue eyes sparkling with joy, the same joy that was now absent in his eyes .

-I want you to be okay-said Sam-I don´t know if there´s anything i can do for you, but i want to go out with you...i don´t know...we should do something...I can´t just let you feel like this. I just want you to be happy. It´s what you deserve.

Bucky looked at him and realized that Sam was moved, almost to tears. Happy to feel cared for, he gave him a tender smile.

And when he did, Sam started to wonder what the hell was happening inside his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a few months ago, Bucky and Steve had their hands all over each other. Bucky had began to talk to Sam about it. He didn't know if Sam cared about that, but he did know that the memories were so good that they´d turn against him, and he was willing to accept, and understand and take off his chest everything bad and good that Steve had made him feel throughout their entire relationship and after it was finished.

Steve still thought about Bucky, even though he loved Peggy. He had been very important to him, from the moment they met, he thought, while looking at his own drawings. He remembered all the times Bucky had posed for him and how difficult it had been to finish the drawings properly, because his boyfriend couldn't stop teasing him, unzipping his pants and biting his lips.

He realized that it still made him hard sometimes to evoke those drawing sessions. It was probably a bad idea to hang out with his ex. He would probably had to see him someday, because he had left some things at Bucky´s, but perhaps it was better for the both of them to let time go by.

Specially because he knew that Bucky was having a really bad time, and he felt immensely guilty for that. 

-Then, how did you two meet?-asked Sam-Natasha mentioned they had set a blind date for you or something like that.

-Yeah, something like that. I had seen him before, tho-Bucky smiled-. Wanda showed me his photo. I liked him right away.

-I mean...well...he is really handsome. He is an asshole, but he is handsome.

-I guess-said Bucky, with such sadness in his voice and in his eyes that Sam felt the need to hug him...but he didn't move. 

-And...what else happened that night?

-We had this...connexion...-Bucky smiled again, and Sam wondered how he would look with a smile of real happiness-We spent the night together. I already lived with you then, but i was afraid to come here with him in case it bothered you. When we kissed for the first time that night i knew...i thought...that we would always be together.

-Till the end of the line-said Sam, without looking into his eyes.

-That's what he used to say-Bucky smiled once again while his eyes struggled not to shed a single tear.

-I know-Sam took his hand and held it, for a very short moment, as if he was afraid of what he might feel.

Then they heard the sound of keys opening the door and they both turned around, surprised.

-Steve!

-Man, i had no idea that he had keys to this apartment.

Bucky shrugged his shoulders.

-Don't worry-said Steve-I just want to pick up my brushes and my canvas.

-Okay...-sighed Bucky-Just one moment. I left them somewhere i wouldn't have to see them every day. A failed attempt to forget you. I´ll bring them to you in a minute...wait.

He came back in a moment and gave Steve his things. Steve took them, almost fearing the touch of Bucky´s hands. He gave him back the keys.

-Here...i hope one day you can give them to someone that deserves to have them...to someone that deserves you. I´m sorry i wasn't enough. I'm really sorry, Bucky.

He hugged him, turned around and left.

A few seconds later, he heard the door opening behind him.

It was Bucky's roommate.

-Hey, listen to me. The next time that you need to get something back, whatever it is...the next time you need to come to this apartment...call me before you come-he sounded serious-Don't you know the kind of effect you have in this boy? You could have called me. I can see you and bring your stuff with me...i really don't care...if that's going to spare him any pain.

-I'm sorry-said Steve, lowering his look.

-Of course, i know you are. But you are right, he deserves someone better than you. Someone who's not gonna leave him, someone who won't make him cry. I just hope he realizes that as soon as possible.

And with those words, Sam went back into his apartment, closing the door behind him.


End file.
